Episode 122
Let's Join Hands is the 122nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Acnologia arrives on the island and begins to destroy it. Seeing the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Makarov tells his guild members to run while he fights it, but the Fairies won't leave without their Master and decide to fight alongside him. However, their efforts end up being futile as Acnologia releases his Dragon's Roar, seemingly destroying the island and everyone on it. Summary Erza approaches Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. She also inquires about Laxus. Makarov, though appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild. Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force. Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too. A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island, but the members of Fairy Tail dismiss it, with Gajeel jokingly commenting that it's probably just Lucy's stomach. After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar, which -according to Wendy- is a Dragon's roar. The other members then arrive just as everyone notices the giant, black Dragon approaching the island. Seeing it, Makarov tells everyone that it's the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Gildarts affirms this, saying that it's the one that attacked him and warns Natsu against trying to communicate with it. Acnologia then lands on the island and Gildarts warns everyone that they can only escape it and that not all of them may survive. Acnologia then roars, clearing an entire forest. Gildarts then yells at his guild mates to run for the ship. Everyone follows his orders but Acnologia lands on front of them, making them unable to return to the boat. Wendy tries to appeal to it, but it won't answer her as it begins to attack the Fairy Tail members. In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship, Zeref notes that Acnologia is not going to answer them as it thinks of them as vermin. He also notes that it's merely playing with them as a beast so great would never use its full power against something insignificant. Seeing his guild members getting hurt, Makarov uses his Giant to grab Acnologia and give his guild members time to run. The Fairy Tail members aren't willing to accept this, but Laxus is able to persuade them to run. However, as Makarov begins to lose the battle, the Fairy Tail members return and begin to fight alongside their Master. The Fairy Tail members combine the power of their Magic while the three Dragon Slayers combine their roars. However, they are only able to keep Acnologia momentarily at bay. Meanwhile, a mysterious girl watches them from a distance and puts her hands together, as if in prayer. Acnologia then prepares to use its Dragon's Roar and the members of Fairy Tail begin to lose hope, knowing they won't be able to defend against such an attack. Natsu watches a terrified Lucy, who is loosing all hopes, and encourages her. All the members of the guild do the same, and after encouraging one another to stay strong, the group joins hands, combining all their Magic to form a defensive circle. Acnologia then attacks with its Roar, seemingly eradicating the island and everyone on it. Seeing this, Zeref mumbles to himself, telling Natsu that "it" is over. A six-month search follows this event, but nobody is able to find a trace of the island or the guild members. Seven years then pass, and staring off into the sea is a teenage boy with the mark of Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * |Wōtā}} * * ** *** * * * ** ** ** ** * Spells used * ・翼|Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa}} *Animal Soul: Wings * |Ransu}} * |Faia}} *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * |Tenrin: Burūmenburatto}} *Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow * |Wōtā Nebura}} * * * * * *Dragon's Roar Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship * Armor used * Weapons used *Swords * |Etowāru Furūgu}} * *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key *Magic Cards Manga & Anime Differences *The conversation between Makarov, Erza and Laxus is not present in the manga. *Before Acnologia appears before Fairy Tail, there are conversations between many of the Fairy Tail members, which are not present in the manga. *Acnologia's first appearance is slightly extended in the anime compared to the manga. *A flashback in which Gildarts tells Natsu about the Black Dragon was added in the anime. *Wendy does not talk to Acnologia in the manga. *In the anime, Acnologia sends Makarov flying into a wall and Makarov shrinks down to his normal size. In the manga, Makarov changes back to normal after Natsu grabs a hold of Acnologia. *Fairy Tail's combined attack did not originally occur in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes